wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
SummerSlam 2015
|} '(Six Divas Tag Team Turmoil match)' 'SummerSlam 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Stephanie McMahon. She talks about the Six Divas Tag Tem Turmoil match for later tonight. She said that women in sports are taking over the way sports are seen. She thinks Ronda Rousey is the biggest star in the UFC. The sky's the limit for women in sports. She said that the winner gets the spoils.' End of the Pre-Show. 'SummerSlam Main Show:' 'We go to the ring and out comes Jon Stewart the host of SummerSlam. He spoke about how he spent 16 years talking about politics and he's glad to be here. The crowd was chanting "what" after everything he said, so he said wrestler names and they booed when he said Shemaus. The name Seth Rollins earned cheers. Brock Lesnar received the loudest cheer. Mostly cheers for The Undertaker too. He said he was still upset about The Streak ending at WrestleMania, so he wanted to talk to Brock Lesnar. Before he could do that, he needed the help of a friend: Mick Foley.' Great ovation for Foley who mentioned Brooklyn. Foley said that he thought Stewart wanted him to interview Rock not Brock Lesnar. Foley said he was afraid about Brock Lesnar and the crowd was chanting "Rocky" for The Rock. Stewart mentioned Foley's famous Hell in a Cell spot and Stewart said he respected all the performs in WWE. Foley yelled at him telling him it was 17 years ago. Foley told Stewart he's never visited Suplex City and he's not starting now. Foley told Stewart he's on his own. Stewart said let's just start the show.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Henry yelled for Konnor and Viktor to show themselves but no one showed up. Andersen recovered enough and Henry who was on the apron turned around. Andersen superkicked him but Henry remained on the apron so Andersen jumped through the second rope and speared him through two tables on the outside. The crowd chanted "Holy shit" as Andersens struggled to go for the cover.' '2) After the match, Angel hugged Andersen and helped him up as referees checked on Henry. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Jon Stewart was with Neville and Stephen Amell talking about Undertaker. There was a kid with him. Lights went out a bit, then Undertaker walked by and some smoke appeared. Amell signed the shirt of the kid.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The New Day made their way to the ring. They talked about hip-hop as a way to insult Jay Z since he's from Brooklyn. They had harmonicas. They started singing: "Let's hear it for New Day." Some fans had "New Day section" signs. They said "New Day Rocks" as the crowd cheered and chanted for New Day.' '4) After the match, the fans were chanting: "New Day." The three guys did an over the top celebration like they usually do.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Punk was going for the GTS but the lights go out. The lights return and Konnor and Viktor are surrounding the ring. The referee tells them to back away but Lars superkicks Konnor and Punk roundhouse kicks Viktor. With the referee distracted, Lars connected with a low blow and a superkick. He climbed the top rope and delivered the Swanton Bomb for a two count. Lars yells at the referee and distracts him as Konnor and Viktor connect with the Fall of Man on Punk. Lars goes to the top rope once again and connects with Swanton Bomb again as Heyman yells from the apron. He covers Punk for three count and the win.' '5) After the match, Lars celebrated in the ring as The Ascension looks on from the ramp. Heyman yells at the referee as the crowd boos. Lars leaves with the title as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Jon Stewart knocked on Lesnar's door. Paul Heyman walked out. Stewart said he was an Undertaker guy. Heyman bragged about Lesnar beating Undertaker. Stewart talked about how wresting fans didn't like when Undertaker lost and wondered what Heyman felt about fans being mad that Lesnar won. Heyman just said "Glory...glory...Brock Lesnar." Then Heyman guessed that they couldn't get David Letterman to host the event. Crowd let out a big "ohhh" for that.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Cena was trying to figure out what to do. While he did that, Rollins hit a knee to the nose just like a month ago when he broke Cena's nose. Jon Stewart rand down to the ring with a steel chair and teased doing something. He nailed Cena in the ribs with the chair. Rollins hit the Pedigree on the chair and Rollins covered for the win.' '7) After the match, Rollins celebrated with both titles. Stewart ran up the aisle after he did the chair shot. The crowd was happy as Rollins continued to celebrated in the ring.' We go to commercial. '10) During the match, fans were clapping to help Undertaker fight back. Kimura Lock was still on, Lesnar's shoulders were down briefly although he made a point to get one of them up and then the bell rang suddenly. The referee never called for it. Referee Charles Robinson yelled at the timekeeper saying he didn't call for the bell. While that was going on, Undertaker gave Lesnar a low blow from behind. Undertaker applied the Hell's Gate submission hold. Lesnar gave him the middle finger with his left hand while in the hold. Then Lesnar passed out and the referee called for the bell.' '10) After the match, Undertaker went to the back. Replays showed that when Lesnar applied the Kimura Lock, Undertaker did tap out. The referee was on the other side, so he didn't see it. Heyman and Lesnar were furious about it. Paul Heyman had a microphone and was ranting. He said that Lesnar was the winner by submission. Lesnar's music hits as he left with Heyman.' End of the Main Show.